behind these ice blue eyes
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: song fic behind these hazel eyes . jade and tori are just at the peek of there relationship but will someones parents beliefs get in the way?


_Hey this is a song fic i just thought of after listening to the song behind these hazel eyes i will be updating real soon maybe today love you guys check out my other story's _

_~aka the girl crying inside  
_

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me**  
_

_****Yesterday i could a swore everything was okay , We were laughing , smiling , kissing , everything a couple was . We were one but now were so far apart ..  
_

_**I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong**_

_Before we were even together i was tough strong but all that broke once i fell for you cheekbones  
_

_**Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong**  
_

_****Yesterday oh yesterday .. We were on the couch , your arms around me my heart swelled with joy it felt so right it was almost illegal . i felt safe , secure like nothing could go wrong oh how wrong i was _

_**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**  
_

_****Its only been a day how could everything change so much , how could so much pain make me feel like im dead like you were my breath band now that your gone i cant breath , I'm laying here in the spot you left me wishing and praying you come back tossing and turning , your scent still on the sheets  
_

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces**  
_

_****I thought after i got over beck i never feel like this again i swore to myself i swore that i never let this happen again but after what 6 months i started falling for you Victoria and you broke down my walls , my walls you tore_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one**  
_

_****I wont lie to anyone of our friends , i thought you were the one . the one i get married too , the one ill spend the rest of our life together . Nut those were just thoughts now i guess _

**_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _**

**__**_I don't know really how to describe how i feel and if i could i would say horrible , like someone stabbed me and left me to die on the sidewalk with people walking all over me letting me bleed to death like you pushed me off your bridge of love and now im left to find my self in the waters . jade west doesn't cry . jade west doesn't show her emotions but you were the best side of me and without you who am i?  
_

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in**  
_

_****There was no secrets between use you knew my fears my dreams what i loved what i hated and even the little things i didn't tell you . you knew those too..  
_

_**You made me feel alright  
For once in my life**_

_Even with beck i wasn't truly happy , but with you it was different i felt at piece with life people at with myself  
_

_**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be**_

_When you left , you toke everything . my heart my soul all emotions but sadness you never liked when i was sad then why would you leave me to mend my self .  
_

_**So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**  
_

_Im still here , i think? i don't know though because i have a hole in my heart you can only fill .. So know i lay awake at night wondering where you are and if your thinking of me .Maybe if you told me i could a stopped it _

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

_You knew for awhile well that's what your letter said , you still love me? but you want me to move on? don't cry?  
_

_but how can i not cry , i gave you my heart beat and you let it drown . my tears drown out the flashbacks  
_

_**Swallow me then spit me out**  
_

_****You knew i wasn't easy , i was a girl who was scared . scared of love and maybe you thought you could change that so you signed my heart and i let you . If i ever find you tori i swear ill fall even if you don't catch me again _

_**For hating you, I blame myself**  
_

_****I wished i never told your parents that we were together , who knew? your parents were homophobic.. i blame myself  
_

_** Seeing you it kills me now**  
** No, I don't cry on the outside**  
** Anymore...**  
** Anymore...**  
_

_****I walk through school , seeing your picture i cant help breaking down crying i wont hide it anymore , i cant hide our love  
_

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**_

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_Dear jade ,  
_

_im so sorry baby i really am , im not leaving you on my own will i have too. if i could stop it i would , you know i would never do this on purpose . please do not think i don't love you because i do . your my heart my soul my breath your everything to me i love you enough to tell you to move on please don't forget me just please find a nice guy or girl and be happy . i never meant to break your heart . i didn't tell you because i wanted to have one last night with you without worrying about it and that's what i did im sorry  
_

_i love you jade , tori  
_

_p.s. please don't come and look for me , well see each other one day again but don't stop your life because of me your going be a big star . wipe your tears .  
_

_so did y0ou guys like it? hope so love you guys!   
_

_~aka the girl crying inside  
_


End file.
